godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PowerpuffGoji
The PowerpuffGoji (パワパフゴジ, lit. PawāpafuGoji) is the Godzilla design used in the 2016, 2017, 2019, and 2021 Godzilla/Powerpuff Girls crossover/fanfictions, Godzilla vs. Mukozilla: The GX Annihilation Strategy, Godzilla vs. Mukozilla II - Advent of the Vortaak, Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III, Part 1 - World Collision, and Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III, Part 2 - Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Name The PowerpuffGoji's name comes from the name of the series that it is based on, the Powerpuff Girls(パワーパフガールズ) and Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ). The VortaakGoji's name comes from the alien race of the same name, the Vortaak, and Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira ''(ゴジラ). The AttackGoji comes from the title of the fanfiction it is based on, ''Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III, Part 2 - Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, and Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ). Design The PowerpuffGoji's look is identical to that of the ShodaiGoji design from Godzilla (1954). The VortaakGoji design is identical to the PowerpuffGoji design. However, it has a red scar on it's chest as a result of his battle with Mukozilla. In order to simulate Godzilla's meltdown appropriately in the third film, AttackGoji's design is a slightly stylized version of the ShinGoji design from Godzilla: Resurgence (2016). Personality The PowerpuffGoji's personality is a pseudo-combo of LegendaryGoji, MosuGoji and SokugekiGoji's personalities, due to his anger towards mankind, but his occasional willingness to ally with them against a greater threat. History Godzilla vs. Mukozilla: The GX Annihilation Strategy In 1954, 9 years after the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, a hydrogen bomb test is being conducted by the United States military off the shores of the Bikini Atoll. However, what the military didn't realize was that an aquatic dinosaur, preserved through time, was sleeping in the bay. When the bomb goes off, the dinosaur is mutated into a horrific monster beyond comprehension. After the test, the dinosaur begins attacking several islands off the coast of Japan before eventually arriving in Tokyo, where it is given the name "Gojira" based on a legend of a destructive sea monster. Godzilla reduces the city to ash and retruns to the sea, not to be seen again for decades. about 50 years after Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo, the beast awakens and travels to the city of Townsville, USA, before making landfall. During his subsequent rampage, Godzilla is interrupted by the combined force of the city's resident superheroes: the Powerpuff Girls. The girls, having had experience fighting giant beasts in the past, strike Godzilla with physical force, to no avail, as Godzilla's hide is extremely tough and nigh-unbreakable, and not to mention the fact that he is taller than any other monster that the Powerpuff Girls have ever faced. Out of frustration, Buttercup tries to burn Godzilla's flesh with her laser vision, but with little effect, as the beast then fires his atomic breath at her. Buttercup narrowly dodges his breath, hiding behind a building that is soon destroyed by Godzilla. Out of desperation, Blossom orders her sisters to retreat, and the girls retreat in sadness, having to leave their city to the mercy of the unstoppable kaiju. Godzilla spends the rest of the night destroying Townsville, burning the city with his atomic breath. The military, under orders from the Mayor, attack Godzilla with full force, but to no avail, as they are wiped out by the monster's ray just like how they had been in his home universe. Suddenly, a giant metal figure, equal to Godzilla's height, appears behind the monster. It is the reconstructed Powerpuff Dynamo, courtesy of Professor Utonium, being piloted by the girls, challenging the Monster King to a battle. Godzilla roars, accepting their challenge, and he and the Dynamo go at it head to head, with both of their physical blows doing considerable damage to the other. Eventually, though, when the Dynamo has Godzilla pinned down, he counters back with a powerful nuclear pulse, which short-circuits most of the Dynamo's systems and causing it to weaken. Godzilla then begins to tear through the Dynamo's armor plating, eventually getting to the girls. The trio narrowly escapes, just as Godzilla finishes destroying their best chance at destroying the behemoth. Godzilla roars, and prepares to kill the girls for getting in his way by charging up his atomic ray. Just then, however, a series of flying platforms with weapons fire at Godzilla, distracting him and inadvertently saving the Powerpuff Girls from certain death. The fleet is then revealed to belong to the newest super-baddie in town: Muko, the self-proclaimed "King of the Monsters" of his world. Muko then orders his fleet to destroy Godzilla. The ships fire at the beast, only for Godzilla to get annoyed and try to swat them away. Godzilla easily destroys a few of the ships, and blows up several more with his atomic breath. Eventually, Muko's fleet is crushed by Godzilla, who roars in satisfaction. Muko, out of rage, then does a super-jump and punches Godzilla in the face, but to little avail. Godzilla then simply knocks Muko away with his tail, sending him flying back to the feet of the Powerpuff Girls, and walks away. A few hours later, Godzilla is destroying what remains of the city, until he is interrupted by a new giant enemy, Mukozilla, an enlarged and strengthened Muko, who now stands slightly shorter than Godzilla himself. Mukozilla then challenges Godzilla to a battle to the death to see who is the real King of the Monsters. Godzilla roars out of annoyance, and meets his foe head on. However, the momentum gained by Mukozilla's lunge towards Godzilla knocks both himself and Mukozilla back, destroying a few buildings in the process. Mukozilla then pushes Godzilla away, only to be met by Godzilla's tail. The latter then fires his atomic breath at Mukozilla, doing moderate damage. Mukozilla then counters back with his own helix beam, which does about the same, if not a little less, damage to Godzilla. Mukozilla then charges Godzilla, knocking the lizard tyrant down in the process, but the latter simply gets back up and keeps pushing. Eventually, the two titans fire their energy beams at each other, entering a beam lock in the process. It does not last long, as there is an explosion, but Godzilla still keeps coming. Eventually, Godzilla runs out of patience and resorts to using brute force on his enemy. However, he is outsmarted, albeit only temporarily, by Mukozilla, who grabs Godzilla's tail and throws him at another skyscraper. Godzilla gets up and punches Mukozilla in the face once more, sending his opponent into a concussion. Godzilla then uses the opportunity to keep pounding on Mukozilla, eventually knocking him out, and then roaring in seeming victory. With the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium, the Mayor and Mrs. Bellum, Mojo Jojo, and the highest of Muko's lackeys watching in dispair, Godzilla approaches the laid out form of Mukozilla, only to be met with a surprise helix beam from Mukozilla, who then charges Godzilla. However, Godzilla sends his opponent flying with a shot of his red spiral ray. He than fires a second spiral blast which seemingly kills Mukozilla. Godzilla then turns to the heroes and prepares to kill them with a spiral blast, too. Only to be subdued via impalement by Mukozilla's, who survived, helix beam. Godzilla then roars a cry of defeat, and falls down. Mukozilla then picks up Godzilla's body and throws into a newly-spawned portal, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, which returns Godzilla to his home universe. However, in the post-credits portion of the story, Godzilla is seen lying at the bottom of his world's Pacific Ocean. Suddenly, Godzilla's eyes flash open, glowing blue. He then utters a growl of anger and revenge, foreshadowing his return. Godzilla vs. Mukozilla II - Advent of the Vortaak To be added. Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III, Part 1 - World Collision To be added. Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III, Part 2 - Giant Monsters All-Out Attack To be added. Trivia * The ShodaiGoji was in competition originally for the place of the PowerpuffGoji's final design with at least three other suits, the others being the 84Goji, FinalGoji, and MosuGoji designs. However, the MosuGoji was picked as the design for the potential remake of Godzilla vs. Mukozilla, Mukozilla vs. Godzilla. Eventually, due to a suggestion from Goji73, the PowerpuffGoji's design and history was switched from ShodaiGoji to the MogeGoji design from Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. Afterwards, while deciding between the ShodaiGoji, MogeGoji, and then-brand new ShinGoji designs, the ShodaiGoji was reelected as the final PowerpuffGoji design. * Originally, the PowerpuffGoji was to be 80 meters, but was bumped up to 100 in order to give the people of Townsville a deep fright, as well as to present a great challenge to the Powerpuff Girls. * One original concept for the PowerpuffGoji was to have him fire a yellow atomic breath, but it was kept as blue in order to preserve the classic Godzilla appeal to the fans. * The PowerpuffGoji's name was inspired by the name of the BowserGoji, the design used in Project 2014 - Godzilla vs. Koopzilla, which was also the inspiration of the premise for this fanfiction, as it involved taking the name of Godzilla's opponent(s) and applying to the design name. Roars